memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Operations
Starfleet Operations (also known as Fleet Operations or Fleet Ops) was an agency within Starfleet Command. This agency was one of the oldest with its origins dating back to the United Earth Starfleet. The agency was located in San Francisco, Earth, Sol Sector. ( , directory placard; ; , directories) In the 2260s of the alternate reality, information on this agency was located in the Federation database. ( ) In the 2270s, Admiral James T. Kirk was Chief of Starfleet Operations. ( ) Starfleet Operations cleared the for departure for its training cruise in 2285. ( ) In 2364, Fleet Ops determined that a particular sector could be more effectively monitored by remote sensor drones than a starbase. Soon after this determination, Starbase 045 ceased its monitoring. The data acquired by these drones was directly transmitted to Tactical Analysis Division. ( , okudagram) In 2370, a schematic of Arctus Baran's mercenary vessel from this agency was displayed in the observation lounge aboard the . ( ) Chiefs of Starfleet Operations * Rear Admiral James T. Kirk (2270s) , and Vice Admiral Leyton in 2372, from , could hold this position, but it was never confirmed on screen.}} Personnel Fleet Operations Center, Sol Sector These individuals were named as Operations officers on directory placards at Starfleet Command's Fleet Operations Center, Sol Sector, in January 2155. ( , directories) * M. Bozeman * R. Sarabia USS Shenzhou (NCC-1227) The following personnel were noted for their work with Fleet Operations on the in the first half of the 23rd century. ( ) * R. Colucci * J. Danton * J. Gayford * G. Hetrick * L. Hodgson * K. Lafferty * K. McCord * K. Orfanidis * O. Osunsanmi * N. Page * G. Phillips * D. Semel * M. Simkin * T. Singh * O. Sitowitz * M. Suskin * D. Till * J. Zimmerman USS Discovery (NCC-1031) The following personnel were noted for their work with Fleet Operations on the in the mid-23rd century. These individuals had worked previously on the Shenzhou. ( ) * J. Gayford * G. Hetrick * K. Lafferty * K. Orfanidis * O. Osunsanmi * N. Page * G. Phillips * M. Simkin * O. Sitowitz * M. Suskin * D. Till * J. Zimmerman ISS Discovery (NCC-1031) In the mirror universe, the following personnel were noted for their work with Fleet Operations on the in the mid-23rd century. ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) The following personnel were noted for their work with Fleet Operations on the on stardate 9715.5. ( , dedication plaque) * * * * USS Brattain (NCC-21166) Admiral was noted for his work with Fleet Operations on the on stardate 22519.5. ( , dedication plaque) USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) Admiral was noted for his work with Fleet Operations on the on stardate 40250.5. ( , dedication plaque) USS Sutherland (NCC-72015) Admiral Rick Berman was noted for his work with Fleet Operations on the on stardate 44820.5. He was previously noted for his work on the USS Phoenix. ( , dedication plaque) USS Defiant (NX-74205) The following personnel were noted for their work with Fleet Ops on the on stardate 47538.5. ( , dedication plaque) * * * * * * Judy Brown * * USS Voyager (NCC-74656) The following personnel were noted for their work with Fleet Ops on the on stardate 48038.5. ( , dedication plaque) * * * * * * * * USS Valiant (NCC-74210) The following personnel were noted for their work with Fleet Ops on the on stardate 49456.5. ( , dedication plaque) * Bob Della Santina (previously worked on Defiant) * B.C. Cameron (previously worked on Defiant) * * * * * * USS Prometheus (NX-59650|NX-74913) The following personnel were noted for their work with Fleet Ops on the on stardate 50749.5. ( , dedication plaque) * Brad Yacobian (previously worked on the Voyager) * Jerry Fleck (previously worked on the Voyager) * Adele Simmons (previously worked on the Voyager) * Arlene Fukai (previously worked on the Voyager) * Cosmo Genovese (previously worked on the Voyager) * * Diane Overdiek (previously worked on the Voyager) USS Defiant (2375) The following personnel were noted for their work with Fleet Ops on the on stardate 52889.3. ( , dedication plaque) * Bob Della Santina (previously worked on the Defiant and Valiant) * Brian Whitley (previously worked on the Defiant) * B.C. Cameron (previously worked on the Defiant and Valiant) * Paul Lawrence (previously worked on the Defiant) * Berndt Heidemann * Judy Brown (previously worked on the Defiant) * Heidi Smothers (previously worked on the Defiant) * Robert Wolfe (previously worked on the Defiant) USS Pasteur (NCC-58925) The following personnel were noted for their work with Fleet Ops on the in an unknown, alternate future timeframe. ( , dedication plaque) * * Appendices See also * Starfleet Mission Operations * Starfleet Orbital Operations * Starfleet Science Operations * Starfleet Tactical Operations * Starfleet Shipyards Operations External link * de:Einsatzplanung fr:Starfleet Operations nl:Starfleet operaties Operational Support Services Operational Support Services